


[進擊的巨人/你萊] 門的另一端

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, mob, reiner braun - Freeform, 你/萊納, 莱纳 - Freeform, 萊納
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: *軍妓(?)萊*萊納的奶子萬歲
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, 你/萊納 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[進擊的巨人/你萊] 門的另一端

**Author's Note:**

> *軍妓(?)萊  
> *萊納的奶子萬歲

這是瑪雷軍團裡大家心照不宣的秘密。

你站在那扇門前躊躇了許久，一扇簡簡單單木門，上面掛著一個老舊的金屬鎖而你手裡正握著鑰匙。大家總是稱呼這個地方為溫柔鄉，你從未有機會參與他們竊竊私語地討論，也從不瞭解他們臉上眷戀興奮卻又隱隱唾棄的表情從何而來。

「在門的另一端你想做什麼都可以。」

前輩們總是一邊嗤嗤地笑一邊擠眉弄眼，對話離不了幾次高潮或是幾次射精，順從的口交或是主動的騎乘。散落在軍團裡的隻字片語編織出了你旖旎的幻想。如今你終於有機會打開面前這道鎖，一窺這令大家戀戀不捨的溫柔鄉。

你有想過或許是哪個艾爾迪亞的娼妓，你喜歡豐滿的女性，但也不介意有著柔軟的軀體少年。你設想過這種淫靡紊亂的可能性，你只是沒有想過門的另一邊會是萊納布朗副隊長。

但這一切似乎又都是那麼合理。

那些竊竊私語地描述和眼前的人重合。男人臉上沒有什麼特別的表情，你能看得出他嘗試朝你微笑，嘴角微微勾起但卻沒有彎成一個完整的笑容。「你想怎麼做？」男人的聲音讓你下意識地想稍息站好，如果不是他在你面前彎下膝蓋並伸手解開你的腰帶你大概還會朝他敬禮。

你想怎麼做？你低頭看著男人伸出舌頭含住你的尚未勃起的陰莖，動作熟練地令人髮指，你很快地硬了，對方因為你勃起的尺寸慢下了動作，眼角被噎出了生理性的淚水。你抓著他的頭髮插得更深，咽喉反射使得男人的喉嚨收緊，你爽得不行但也記得在他幾近窒息前退了出來。你沒有鬆開扯著他頭髮的手，所以他只能在你手裡一把眼淚一把鼻涕地嗆咳著。你好心地等著男人恢復正常的呼吸才又插進他的嘴裡操他的口腔。男人的臉頰被你的陰莖頂得鼓起，唾液不受控制地從嘴角溢出來。「嘴巴張開，舌頭伸出來。」男人溫和地順從著你的指令，那雙薄而柔軟的嘴唇張開，舌頭仍托著你的陰莖，濕黏的液體順著舌尖往下低落。你擼動著性器射在了他舌面上，並在男人臉上擦乾淨了陰莖上殘留的體液，他下巴上淺淺的鬍渣刺得你有點癢。「把我的精液含著，萊納，別吞下去了。」你後知後覺地發現男人仍穿著軍裝，連領帶都打得整整齊齊，嘴唇卻已經被操得紅腫，口腔裡還含著你的精液。

「把衣服脫了吧。」你聽見你自己說。你從來不是那種會強迫別人的類型，但這一切總歸是萊納他自己開始的。你望著他解開領帶，脫下軍裝外套鬆開腰帶。男人的皮膚一吋一吋地裸露，而你在他身上只剩下襯衫時叫了停。你伸出手，兩手的虎口在男人胸乳的下緣往上推擠，柔軟的乳肉在你的掌心下擠壓變形，隔著襯衫都能看見他的乳首挺立著。你隔著布料舔上他的左乳，聽見了預料之內的悶哼，男人的乳頭早就被調教得敏感得不得了，你用舌頭去操他脹大的乳孔然後用力吸吮，期待能從中搾取出乳汁。右邊的乳頭也沒有被冷落，被你掐在指尖搓揉拉扯。你終究受夠了襯衫布料的阻隔，撕掉了男人身上最後一點遮掩。

你們跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，你離不開男人胸前的柔軟，彷彿一個口腔期沒有獲得滿足的幼兒貪戀著乳汁的哺育。你跨騎在他身上，為了吸不出奶水而氣餒，而萊納，這可憐的男人，被你舔奶子舔到哭了出來，因為無法張嘴所以抽抽噎噎的無法發出聲音。你才想起男人被你命令含著精液，你用手指撬開了他的嘴攪弄他的口腔，他的唾液混著你的精液流淌得到處都是。他的呻吟聲得到解放，不是嬌滴滴的喘息但聽得你頭皮發麻，性器勃起得厲害。男人的舌頭纏著你的手指，像是想與你接吻，也像是渴望再次被陰莖侵犯口腔。你抽出手指時他還戀戀不捨地探出舌尖嘗試挽留。手指上的液體被你抹在他的胸乳作為潤滑，你讓萊納自己托著他的奶子替你乳交。你一下下操著他的奶子，頂端時不時擦過他的下巴，推擠著他的嘴唇。他低下頭去含你的龜頭，臉頰因為吸吮的動作向內凹陷，然後抬起眼睛看著你。你的性器抵在他的唇齒間大肆射精，精液濺到他的臉上，他淺色纖長的睫毛上甚至也沾染上你的精液。


End file.
